User blog:Vaince321/S.C All the Lights in the Skies are Stars
A future where Aragami and Humans co-exist. I remembered everything back 150 years ago but it seemed like a day has passed. I sighed at the impression of me being the new leader of this group called "Aragami Hunters", a group where us Aragami were to subdue a rouge Aragami if they were to be attacked by a human or vice versa. I continuously watch at the balcony, watching as the towns were brimmed with life and happiness. Is that the word I've been looking for? Happiness? I remember my master's last words before her life passed away. I hear three knocks before turning around. "Sir, you got a guest." said by a guard who knocked before entering in my domain. I questioned him of the guest that's coming in before a girl, aged 17, appeared. "Do you know why I'm here? Sir Arth-" I dropped her sentence before she could finish. "Call me Arthur you damned human, IS there something going on at the Far East Branch?" She twinkled her fingers before going straight into the subject. "I'm here under the Hu-" I interrupted her once again, reminding her that affairs from the Humans must not interfere or interact with the Aragami and must be solved by their respective Leaders or Directors. "But, there's something going on with BOTH rather than just the Humans, rouge Aragami have attacked the Outter Ghetto and-" I wonder how is this girl's rambles even getting pass the guards who can't tell the difference between this and that. I stared at the night blue sky, with stars that act as lights to help the view. "SIR!! We got a huge reading at the Humans there!" I turned quickly, thinking that someone must be messing with the controls again. "What is it? Why can't the Humans use their 'God Eater' to repel them? Do they need to rely on us Aragami to finish it up?" I questioned him with a strict demeanor. "Sir Ar- I mean, Arthur. Do you know why we rely on your kind?" She questioned me without giving a slight fear due to how I speak. "Well, you best know that I do NOT want to group myself with you humans..." I made my way towards the control room where most Aragami-Human types stay to monitor both areas. One screen showed me the proof to make me believe everything. "Send in the Hannibal Squads, make sure the Nyx Alphas are also sent in to give medical attention" I barked orders before I kept on staring at the screen. Realizing that the deal I made with Master is to protect all the humans she loved, I went back into my room before holding up a photo frame up the ceiling. "Kaze-sama.... Why did you leave your offspring with me?" I said while looking back into my memories. I wasn't able to remember the date when she died but I remembered being left alone to make another pact. Although it seemed like I couldn't get another one, I still lived on without a Master. When a few tests were held, I never realized that the pact between me and my Master will pass onto their offspring and so on until they die for real. "Excuse me? Arthur? Do you have a moment?" a voice called, also a ghost of my past, Laura. She kept haunting me ever since I ______ her... Did my memory fail me? "What is it? You surely know that I rule this after my mother's passing." I questioned her with a stern voice. "Aw c'mon? You don't remember do you? Savoring the fl-" I slammed the table, fizzling her voice away. "Do not concern me with the past I've once held onto, Ghost..." I can almost feel my anger fueling inside. A past I don't want to remember... 21/08/2XXX A dark night, possibly my worst nightmare has returned. A battle between an Augment... and me... I never forgotten the day when Master did something only to protect a servant like me. Her blood was the only activation to my old self... After the events, I already made a burial close to others who died alongside the operation. The last Augment was an old friend of mine... ___.... Why can't I remember the details? Present I came back with sounds firing and alarms ringing after my travel to the past. When I checked over the balcony, there I saw a huge Aragami, identified as the Gehenna once more. I never recalled the size as I only saw it once, maybe more before this hell of a future came. "Where's the Quadriga Battalion?!? We need to repel them right away!!!" I shouted orders into the radio, as if I ended up commanding an army to bring up their heavy artillery as soon as possible. Their reply was not received due to tremors and possibly interruptions from the Gehenna itself. "Sir, you need to-" I made a death glare to remind the guard at the door that I don't back down from a fight, even of the odds are against us. "Need I remind you to NOT tell me what I must do?" I asked him in a cold voice. "I never said that you are to go into the shelter. Every Branch is also receiving the same situation right now. Sir, you best course of action?" He questioned me back. I gave a smirk before infusing my legs with Oracle Cells, made a dash towards the Gehenna and unleashing Devourer mode with my arms, landing it on the side of the Gehenna. I quickly climbed my way up the Gehenna while cursing it's many eyed body. The eyes disgust me to the point I almost threw up while holding onto its body. When I finally reached to a part where I can balance myself, even more eyes are staring at me. "Reject all common sense and do the Impossible." I muttered these words before I started rushing towards the neck of the Gehenna with an Oracle drill in hand. I drive it deep first at the neck before spinning it, causing it to flinch a little to none at all, as if its resistant to my drill. I tried once more but heard growls behind me, would be expecting Neo Aragami but no... It was a body of an old friend. Once hunted me down when my powers ran wild. "Beo... blade..." I muttered again, this time with my voice a bit softer. I could remember the battle very clearly. It was very painful too, many injuries, little time to recover. I directed my drill at him, not long before others came. Most are old friends, some are fallen warriors, only one stood differently than the others. That was a copy of me, rather abeit weaker and less prepared for the situation. "Just how many copies are they planning on mimicking me?" I asked myself before manifesting a Buster Blade based on an old info. Readying a Charge Crush to swing all of the annoying insects away, I release a concentrated yet highly focused Oracle energy into my blade, swinging it sideways and sweeping away everything that spawned on the back. "Utterly useless, clones are far inferior than the original." I spoke as I regress my arm back into normal. Without a doubt, I'm clearly overpowering the mooks the Gehenna spawned, faster than they could come back. Utilizing my arm as a weapon, I threw punches and kicks before sending fire waves on the back. "Is this all the Gehenna could possibly provide?" I taunted it while fighting off the waves of clones that were tossed at me. The Gehenna shook me off, throwing me off balance and I came stumbling on the ground. "Fine... If that's what you want. I'll give it to you." I ready my arm into firing position as it shifts into a sniper-like barrel of sorts. A friend who has his sniping skills at his best, is now a part of me. Most likely I was made out of everyone I have devoured... Even her. I made no hesitation to release an Oracle bullet before saying my last words. "Hasta la vista, baby" ------ THE END Category:Blog posts